Green With Evil
by WDCain Man
Summary: Carrot has gone insane after being abandoned by his team and tortured. Now he lives only to murder those he hates most: The Sorcerer Hunters.
1. Turning to the Dark Side

From: WDCain Man  
Subject: [Sorcerer Hunters][FanFic] Green With Evil

_**Disclaimer:**_ Sorcerer Hunters is copyright by A.D. Vision. Though just imagine what I could do if I did own them. THOSE STUPID FOOLS! I guarantee if you give them to me, I'll make so much of a profit you're wallets will burst open because too much money has been stuffed in them! Your bank account could back a puppet government! This I swear to you!

Here it comes, as I've said in 'A New Path' I've always wanted to do a 'Carrot as a Villain' fic. It's just besides Ranma Saotome, nobody else has more reason to go bad than Carrot Glace. I won't lie, this is going to be a dark story with a good deal of black comedy in it. So that's why I'm watching 'Casino' as I write this. The timeline for this story starts at the end of episode 17 'The Hospital of Love.' This episode always got me, I just couldn't believe that Carrot's 'beloved' friends would leave him at the mercy of a pair of total sadists. I was inspired for this story after I saw 'Spiderman' for the second time. So sit back and enjoy another WDCain Man villain masterpiece.

_**WARNING:**_ This chapter definitely earns an 'R' rating because of a graphic torture scene. Don't read if you are squeamish.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**Green With Evil**_

_**Part One:**_

_**Turning to the Dark Side**_

**XXXXXXX**

The universe is a place of infinite possibilities. Their is a chance that anything could happen with just a slight change. Down one path, while Carrot Glace was being tortured by a pair of derange doctors, Chocolate came to her senses and rescued her beloved just before he was emasculated and had earned his heart in the process. They would be married within a few months and have their first child by the end of the year. But there are always different possibilities in the universe. Such as if Chocolate had ignored the feelings of worry she felt and left Carrot to his 'punishment.' This story is the consequences of her and the rest of her friends foolish mistake and the resulting carnage that would happen because of it.

**XXXXXXX**

"AAAHHHH!"

"Now now patient. I told you to stay quite or you'll be sorry." The smiling Dr. Sure cooed to their latest subject. She turned to her helper, the psychotic Nurse Ohno. "What do you think Nurse Ohno? Should we gag him or just cut out his tongue?"

The blue haired nurse licked her lips. "Oh no doctor. I always enjoy the sounds they make when we operate. Why do you think I tape the screams and listen to them while I sleep?"

The doctor had the gull to look surprised. "I had forgotten." She turned back to the strapped down Carrot. "Sorry patient, but we can't do anything to interfere with the operation."

The young Carrot Glace shed a tear. It had been over an hour since they started. Right now he didn't care if he had to make a vow of chastity because if he didn't get out soon, he feared he would live a life of chastity without having to make the vow. He would rather have been left to Tira and Chocolate's mercy than these two derange sociopaths.

Carrot's body shivered as the obviously excited Nurse Ohno mounted onto his bloody abs. Her white stockings already soaking up his blood. She squeezed her hips around his body, brushing against acid burns only a few minutes old. Her fingers stroked his damaged chest, occasionally licking the blood off her fingers. "Yum! Just like cherry syrup. Oh Doctor Sure, I just love my job!" She announced with ecstasy. Just than he had a wonderful idea. "Doctor... hand me the 'Epidermis Extractor.'

Nurse Ohno was handed with a tool that was an six inch clamp but had tiny nails lining the pressing metal pads. With the device wide opened, she covered some flesh on his skinny pecs. She pushed the tool slightly downward and began tightening it. Slowly the nails began to dig into Carrot's chest. His wrists were becoming raw as he strained against the manacles. With a playful giggle, Ohno slowly began lifting one side of the clamp, tearing off the flesh that the device held captive.

"Ah-ah-AHHH!" Carrot had stopped praying to God to help him. If the Devil had come to lend a hand, Carrot would take it if it meant getting out of this Hell hole in one piece. He had long since stopped hoping for his friends to save him.

The blue haired nurse gave a faked look of concern. "Do tell us if it hurts, my little Carrot." She spoke the last part seductively as she took his still attached manhood into her hands and squeezed, digging her nails into it. She would have to remove that later, but right now she was content to leave that part for last.

Dr. Sure crossed her arms over her chest with her foot tapping impatiently on the stone floor. She spoke with a sense of authority, "now Nurse Ohno, I HAVE NOT had my play time with the 'donor' yet! So would you mind getting off him?!" She than spoke with a lustful tone. "I haven't got to have my fun yet."

Nurse Ohno looked at the doctor with an annoyed look. "You had your way with the last two men. THIS one is all mine!"

The purple haired doctor nodded sympathetically. "You're right. I have been greedy. So lets shear this one, okay?"

"Very well," responded the agreeing nurse. "He does look very strong. I bet he'll last all night and possibly the next day. More then strong enough to keep us both satisfied."

Tossing the 'Epidermis Extractor' aside. Nurse Ohno started devising more methods to use against their latest torture toy. An idea suddenly popped into her head. She dismounted her latest playmate and faced the doctor. "Tell me Ma'am, didn't we get those chemicals from Sorcerer Sludge that he wanted us to test out?"

Dr. Sure instantly caught on to her nurse's idea. "Why yes we did. I suppose this would be an excellent time to test them on the latest lab rat."

Carrot shuddered with fear. Sorcerer Sludge was the wizard that he and his team were sent here to eliminate. Carrot knew that he would remember those sites in his warped laboratory for a long time. Women were locked in coffins for hours at a time only to find out just how long women of different genetic DNA would last before having their minds broken. Pregnant females had their stomachs slice opened and their unborn babies removed for future research. And the worst was seeing what the insane sorcerer did to the mentally retarded. Sludge had placed them under chemical injection and shock therapy in an effort to learn as much as possible about genetic augmentation. And what was the most disturbing was that Sludge couldn't understand why the Sorcerer Hunters would try and kill him. He thought that he had the right to gain knowledge by whatever means.

And now those two psychotic bitches wanted to experiment on him!

The very notion made him want to cry. It was obvious that no one was coming for him. Carrot's only hope was that he would die quickly. Nurse Ohno walked over to a black case in the corner. Opening it up, she pulled out one of several vials of a green liquid. Walking over to the operating table, Dr. Sure took the vial while Nurse Ohno prepped a vain on Carrot's arm. Sweat trembled from Carrot's forehead as a shot with the entire vial attached was lower towards the vain. The last thought he had before the needle penetrated was why wasn't his friends coming to save him. Didn't they love him anymore?

Carrot held his breath. With a single motion, Dr. Sure pushed the syringe into the skin, driving the green liquid into Carrot's bloodstream. The two surgeons stood over him, waiting for the first systems of the chemical. A moment had passed. Than another and another. The duo shared a glance. Should they administer another injection?

Than suddenly it hit. A horrible, excruciation agony that Carrot had never felt before. His body was burning hot, almost boiling as the green concoction coursed though his veins. All the air left his lungs and try as he might he couldn't fill them back up. The pain was so great that he couldn't even scream, his jaw had locked up.

At first Carrot made no motions to show how much pain he was in. He was a Sorcerer Hunter and therefore no stranger to pain. But his resistance did not last long. After each second, the pain doubled and redoubled. His hands began bleeding due to his fingernails digging into his palms. Tears were forming in the back of his eyes, trickling down his pale colored cheeks. His right hand began trembling, followed by his entire arm and then the convulsions had reached his entire body.

The medical staff that was monitoring Carrot and watched for a full minute as he thrust about violently on the operating table. The only thing keeping him on it was the metal manacles that bounded his hands and legs. Dr. Sure compared his terrified movements to that of a wounded animal that only wanted its agony to end.

"Doctor, he's convulsion!" Dr. Sure nodded as Carrot continued suffering as his body trembled from painful seizures. Carrot felt as if burning magma had been placed in every cell in his body. It took all his strength to keep his heart from exploding.

Finally his vision begun to blur. The last image he saw was that of a blurry pair of intrigued looking women. With that, Carrot Glace closed his deep brown eyes and allow the darkness to claim him.

The two doctors instantly went to work, checking to see what the first sighs of the drug were. Nurse Ohno reached for a pulse. "He's dead doctor!"

"We can't have that now, can we? If he dies, we'll have to tell Sludge that the drug will have to be taken back to formula." Dr. Sure started CPR, even though she found that kissing a man again to be as disgusting as it was before. After the breath of life was given to Carrot, she started the chest convulsions.

"One and two and three and four and FIVE!" Nothing.

"One and two and three and four and FIVE!" Nothing.

"One and two and three and four and FIVE!" Still nothing. Carrot was already getting cold to the touch. "NURSE OHNO! PREPARE A SHOT OF ADRENALINE!"

Ohno quickly ran to a drug cabinet attached to a wall. Her eyes began running across labels: Sodium Pentathar, LSD, Perchloric acid, morphine... FINALLY! Adrenaline! She took the bottle back towards the now deemed 'morgue slab' and had filled a shot with the chemical.

Dr. Sure reached for a shot of adrenaline as the nurse checked for a pulse. Carrot only had a minute to be revived before his brain cells started dying due to lack of oxygen. Dr. Sure positioned the life-giving shot over his heart, just about to plunge it in.

"WAIT DOCTOR! He's got his pulse back." The nurse breathed a sigh of relief. The operation could still continue. Though it was somewhat odd that he started breathing without any outside help.

Dr. Sure moved in, captivated by the patient's slow, rhythmic breathing. She moved in closer, taking a better look at him. It was amazing. He looked like a baby: innocent and at ease. Well they couldn't let him stay like that. She moved closer, planning to wake him with a simple slap. If that didn't work they did have a red hot poker they could use to scorch him.

Carrot's eyes shot open, meeting with Dr. Sure's. Green eyes. Carrot now had green eyes that shined as bright as an emerald. Eyes that now burned with an intense hatred. The doctor froze in place. These weren't the eyes of the man that had closed them earlier, hoping for death to set him free. Before she could back away, Carrot tore his right hand free with the manacle still attached. In the blink of an eye, he gripped the doctor's throat in a hand coursing with new found strength. Nurse Ohno jumped back. She hadn't even seen him move.

"Make me into a lab rat doctor?" Carrot spoke in a whisper, his voice holding back a torrent of hatred and rage. His voice was so quite, Dr. Sure was only able to hear him due to Carrot speaking only inches away from her face. He tossed her aside, throwing her across the entire room and nearly knocking her unconscious as she landed. The enraged Carrot leapt off the operating table, tearing off the remain manacles without the slightest hassle.

Nurse Ohno tried to flank him from the side using an injection of morphine. Carrot shot out a kick to her abdomen, more than enough to brake several ribs. The blue haired nurse collapsed while doing her best to keep from screaming.

Carrot decided to save the nurse for last. She was the one who did the most hurting and he wanted her to know what was coming. Noticing a pair of handcuffs attached to a wall, he walked to the nurse and dragged her to the cuffs. Looking into her terrified eyes as he tied her to the wall would be one of the most fulfilling moments in Carrot's entire life.

Ohno gave a terrorifed shriek. "N-NO DON'T KILL ME!"

Carrot's response frightened her more. He started laughing.

He stared at her with an insane look in his green eyes. "HA HA HAW! Oh, you are a pip nurse!" His tone than took on a darkness that was scarier than the laughter. "Do you really think after all this, I wouldn't?" His voice was colder than any other speaker Ohno had ever heard.

Her response was rather typical with one is face with the prospect of death: She started crying.

"Disgusting... YOU'RE SO DAMN DISGUSTING!" Carrot threw the whimpering nurse against the wall and turned away. Had he taken the time to examine her, Carrot would have found that she had several broken ribs caused by one simple push. A feat that he had thought the super strong Gateau only capable of.

But he didn't and chose to leave the trembling Ohno behind, Carrot headed towards the doctor. This wasn't going to be pretty, but he didn't care. After what those two did to him, he was more than willing to return it all back a hundredfold!

A thought had occurred to him: This would be the first time he'd ever kill anyone. All those other times didn't count because he was in beast mode. And since his memory was shot to Hell after the transformation, he could never remember what it felt like. Carrot smiled to himself. If killing was anything like the what he was feeling now, he could get use to it.

As Carrot walked towards the doctor, his eye caught something shiny on the wall. "Oooooh!" He grinned and picked the item up. He kneeled down to the doctor. She looked up, absolutely terrorifed of the man. Her voice broke out into sobs when she saw what he was planning to use.

Carrot was holding a hacksaw.

**XXXXXXX**

The scene: the Stella Church.

The place: Big Mama's bedchambers.

The conflict: Big Mama twisting and turning in her bed, obviously do to a nightmare.

"NO DON'T! DON'T DO IT!" She awoke, trembling with sweat and fear on her face. Her top Haz Knight, Mille Feuille, entered the chamber.

"Holy Mother, what is the matter?" Mama took a deep breath and relaxed, but the feeling remained.

"A nightmare. Nothing but a horrible nightmare, Mille. I saw one of our warriors giving into hatred and found enjoyment in murder..."

The Haz Knight face darkened. "Zaha... Don't worry Mother, you just dreamed of that traitor. We will find that monster and bring him before the light of justice."

Big Mama did not find his words reassuring. Though what else it could it be? All her Sorcerer Hunters were good people. It was inconceivable that one would turn to the dark side so quickly. "Yes, Mille Feuille. Now return to bed. You will need your sleep to hunt him down."

Mille Feuille bowed and left the chamber, totally disregarding the warning in Big Mama's dream for nothing but a nightmare.

**XXXXXXX**

First he started on her ankles, after that working up to her knees. Next he began cutting the hands off, followed by the elbows. The horrible deed didn't really last that long, only a few minutes had passed after he picked up the saw before the doctor found herself only seconds away from death. He continued sawing, his hands already drenched up to his elbows in her blood, his nostrils breathing in the putrid scent.

He liked the smell; it reminded him of roses.

He had already finished all four limbs. It was amazing how quick he was moving with the metal saw. Finally he decided he had enough and pointed the saw at Dr. Sure's neck. It only took one swing to cut though the neck bone in less than one second. After the slash, Dr. Sure's head fell off and bounce around the floor before landing at Nurse Ohno's feet. She screamed and passed out while Carrot started contemplating over his first murder.

"Oh I can definitely get use to this!" Carrot was enjoying himself, like a kid playing with a new toy.

Nurse Ohno screamed as Carrot started walking towards her. He tossed the hacksaw away and picked up a scalper that was attached to the wall. "Much better." Nurse Ohno tried to free her wrists from the cuffs but couldn't. Now she was the one to be operated on. Carrot gripped her pink uniform and with one yank tore it completely off. He ignored the buxom nurse in her blue lace bra and panties and instead admired the scalper.

As a rule, Carrot never put much stock in weapons. They were generally useless because they were so easy to lose. The only reason he carried around the sword was that it was a good way to catch the babes' eyes. But this time, Carrot was having a good deal of fun with the hospital knife. He began tossing it up and catching the scalper in his hands. He would even throw it all the way up to the ceiling and catch it one handed. It hadn't even occurred to Carrot yet just how much his hand-eye coordination had improved. If it came down to it, he could easily catch Tira's whip with a simple gesture.

Carrot had enough of playing with the scalper and looked at the terrorfied Nurse Ohno. "To peel or not to peel? That is the question." Carrot took on a thoughtful look for a short moment. "To peel!" With those two words, Carrot began skinning Nurse Ohno.

Carrot found her screams somewhat annoying. She had such a shrilling voice that reminded too much of Tira's. After the first few cuts, he decided to gag the woman. She was becoming rather tiresome. His enjoyment was soon cut off along with the woman's skin five minutes later. Carrot was somewhat surprised with himself. This hadn't even took half as long as he suspected. He looked into her eyes. It amazed him that she was still conscious. Just out of morbid curiosity, Carrot wandered what her blood tasted like. He scraped his fingers along her bleeding muscles. After licking the blood off his fingers, he made a face and spit it out. Nasty. It tastes too sour. He preferred the smell to the taste much more.

Finally he had enough of this. Killing was far more entertaining than torture. But he still wanted the bitch to suffer. He looked around the room, hoping for inspiration. He came across the shelf that held chemicals attached to the wall. Carrot began reading the ingredients. What was amazing was that he understood what made up each vial. It had been over two years since he had to read a chemistry book, but looking over the labels Carrot found that he understand it all. He was able to recall countless formulas and math equations that he had long since forgotten. He came across the last bottle and smiled. "Perchloric acid, one of the strongest acids in the world."

He picked up the clear bottle and walked over to the moaning nurse. He held the bottle carefully, taking great comfort to open it up. To his surprise, he tore the top of the bottle off with just one turn and spelt some of the acid around. Carrot ignored Ohno's new acid burn screams, more amazed by what he saw. The droplets were practically hanging in mid air, falling in slow motion. They were moving so slow that Carrot could afford the time to stare at the acid droplets. After what seemed a few seconds, the acid had only fell just a few inches. Okay... this is getting a little wield, he thought. As the burning drops moved closer to his leg, Carrot simply shrugged his shoulders and took a step back. Once he was no longer in danger of being burned, the world seemed to speed back up to normal.

He watched the drops quickly splatter on the ground, already starting to melt the concrete floor. Deciding to end this, Carrot marched back to Ohno and removed her gag. With a cold smile, he used one hand to force her mouth open and poured the remaining acid in. He clamped her mouth shut and watched her thrash about, begging him with her eyes to let her spit the acid out. He continued his cruel smile as he refused her. He admit that it was somewhat entertaining to watch the bitch squirm around like a fish hung on a wire. He picked up the scent of acid as it burned though her intestines. Finally the acid melted though her stomach and the acid streamed down her abes. Carrot found himself comparing the image to that of a raging waterfall that poured down a grand cliff in an Evergreen forest.

It was so beautiful that he almost wept.

The bitch was stronger than he thought. It had taken a full minute for the acid to turn her organs into a substance not unlike warm pudding. Carrot had to leave the room, the smell already engulfing the chamber. Blood didn't bother him, but the smell of her shitting herself was somewhat disgusting.

He strode down the hall, looking for something to wear. His underwear wasn't doing much of a good job. Crossing by a trashcan, he noticed some white cloth sticking out. Lifting the lid, he found his traditional white pants. To the bottom he also found his black shoes; his shirt was nowhere to be found. Those two tramps probably ditched it because of the tears Tira and Chocolate caused earlier.

Carrot stopped and wondered. Just where was those two at anyway? Carrot pondered only a moment. He's know Tira and Chocolate for his entire life and loved them very much, possibly more than they did him. Sure, occasionally they did leave him in trouble, but he could always count of them if things got too hot. He concluded that they simply didn't know he was in danger. Had his teammates know, they would have came for him. They loved him and would never abandon him.

He put his pants on but found it was rather difficult. The loose slacks just couldn't fit around him. Finally he was able to get both feet though, even though he had to tear some of the stitches on the seams. Trust it to those bitches to shrink my clothes. Carrot regretted already killing the hospital's staff. But he quickly shrugged the feeling off. It was time to get out of here. He began to look for an exit. He moved down the hallway, doing his best to find one. It wasn't until he passed a full length mirror that he stopped.

His eyes shot wide opened. His entire body was bulging with muscles. He was as built as Gateau. Even though he still maintained his small size, his body was as muscular as a weightlifter's. It was no wonder that his pants didn't fit: his muscles were too big to fit in the pants. "Whoooaa..." Carrot began flexing in the mirror, seeing his new found muscles stretched amazed him. He smiled to himself. Let's see Dad call me the wimp of the family again. It was rather fascinating to see his new muscles bulge.

Right than he noticed that he wasn't bleeding. Carrot felt completely well and all the cuts and tears were totally healed. It didn't make any sense. He couldn't have healed this fast! He looked at his hands and saw the slashes on his palms were completely gone. "The formula..." he whispered. "Amazing... simply amazing." In such a state, Carrot continued looking at himself in awe. This was amazing. NO, this was awesome! Just wait until he showed his friends!

"Where the hell are they anyway?" Carrot smirked as he saw the typical 'EXIT' sign by a heavy wooden door. Outside he could hear whispers. He tip-towed up to the door and crouched up behind the door. Carrot looked himself up and down again. "Wait until they get a lode of me." With a playful smile, he opened the door just a little bit and peaked a look outside. He really wanted to see the shock on his friends face when the saw his new muscles.

Success! Their they are, right at a table enjoying a drank. In fact, they were even talking about Carrot. Still hidden behind the door, Carrot listened to the conversation of his faithful teammates.

"Do you think they're finish punishing my brother yet?" Marron then sipped his tea.

"I hope not, he still deserves a Hell of a lot more than this." Answered Gateau.

"You're right there! Carrot deserves another whipping once they're done," said Tira.

"You're right sis, we're doing the right thing leaving him here," reassured Chocolate.

They continued talking for some more time. Marron even suggested that they leave Carrot here for a few more days 'just to make sure he's learned his lesson.' They were so engrossed in their sick discussions that they failed to hear Carrot shutting the door along with a shattering of a trust forged over a lifetime that was broken with just four betrayals.

**XXXXXXX**

Carrot was back in the operating room. He was sitting on the floor and holding his knees. He hadn't even acknowledge the slaughtered hospital staff. His face was unreadable. But one could see that his eyes held a misery that stirred in his soul. Memories of a happier time flashed though his mind.

Gateau was in a sore spot. Chocolate was going to die and the only way to save her was for Gateau to die. After Carrot showed up, Krowassant told him to kill his friend Gateau. The muscle man pleaded with Carrot to end his life to spear Chocolate's. Carrot mockingly held the knife to make Gateau believe him to be planning to strike the killing blow. Soon Marron and Tira showed up and together they defeated the sorcerer. Carrot's diversion had brought enough time for help and saved Chocolate and Gateau's life.

"I hope not, he still deserves a Hell of a lot more than this." Carrot held himself tighter.

Chocolate was about to ruin her life. Lila had been duped by Sorcerer Regner into trying to kill her sister and selling the Hunters out. Chocolate shifted into a cold warrior and planned to murder Lila if she continued aiding Regner. Had Carrot not made the poor girl realized just how important her sister Laura was, Chocolate would have killed the conned girl and been plagued with memories that she had murdered an innocent. If not for Carrot, Chocolate would have to live with the guilt for the rest of her life.

"You're right sis, we're doing the right thing leaving him here." Carrot began trembling.

It was up to Tira to save them all. Sorceress Amore had successfully defeated Marron, Gateau, and Carrot. Chocolate had to stay behind to care for Carrot while Tira went after Amore all by herself. It took all of his strength just to stay alive, but Carrot fought against it just to apologize for himself and warned her to be careful. By only shear force of will, Carrot raised his arm and gave the thumbs up for Tira to show that he had faith in her. Carrot's gesture gave Tira the strength to do her first solo mission and rescue all her friends.

"You're right there! Carrot deserves another whipping once they're done." Carrot started crying.

Marron had just been consumed by anger and hatred. Koh had sought out the forbidden magic to protect his sister Lin just had Marron done for Carrot so many years ago. Koh had made the mistake and attacked Carrot. The end result was an enrage Marron who decided to murder a defeated Koh in front of his sister. If it wasn't for Carrot diving in front of Koh and stopping his bloodthirsty brother, Marron would have made the biggest mistake in his life. Due to Carrot's actions, Marron wouldn't have to live with the horrible image of Lin's sad eyes if he had murdered Koh.

"Do you think they're finish punishing my brother yet?" Carrot's soul had finally died.

Love. Hope. Trust. Friendship. Carrot had lost everything he ever valued.

"AAARRRRRHHHHHH!" Carrot cried out a scream of utter devastation. Surpassing any screams made when Tira and Chocolate whipped him. Surpassing the screams from the torture he had under gone by Dr. Sure and Nurse Ohno. Even surpassing the horror Zaha Torte placed him under when he was a child.

He thrust about the operating room, throwing trays and tables all around. His howls echoing throughout the sound-proofed hospital. Finally he saw something that would take the pain away. A knife laying next to a mirror on the wall that had escape any damage from Carrot's onslaught. He dashed towards the mirror and picked up the knife beneath it.

The blade was sharp and ten inches long. It would reach his heart easily and grant a quick death. Tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes. Soon it would be all over. Carrot closed his eyes, causing the tears to stream down his cheeks. The knife was held over his heart, just one quick move was needed and his suffering would at last be over. Summoning his last ounce of will-power, Carrot opened his eyes and faced his death as a true Sorcerer Hunter should.

Green eyes. Those were the first thing Carrot saw: His green eyes. They were the symbol of all the changes he had undergone since his death on the metal slab he was strapped on. These were the eyes that he used to experience his first murders. These were the eyes that he would continue seeing life though.

Carrot took a step back and for the first time every, truly looked at himself. What he saw in the mirror disgusted him. Imagine, Carrot Glace weeping and tearing into himself, actually planning to end his life?

No. It's not his life that should end... BUT THAT OF THOSE TRAITORS! They used him... exploited him... discipline him... ABANDON HIM! No more... NO MORE! Never again would he follow anyone! He was his own master! Now and forever! Carrot screamed to the heavens with utter contempt to any god that listened as he balled up his fists and thrust them about.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'M MY OWN MASTER! AND I SWEAR THAT I'LL MAKE THEM PAY! GATEAU! I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW WEAK YOU TRULY ARE! CHOCOLATE! YOU THINK I'M YOURS?! I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU EVER HAD! TIRA! YOU WERE SCARED I'D WOULDN'T LOVE YOU?! I'LL GIVE YOU A REAL REASON TO FEAR ME! MARRON! I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER! WHEN I AM FINISHED, YOU'LL ALL WISH THAT YOU'D SPENT YOUR ENTIRE LIVES IN THIS FUCKING CHAMBER!"

*CRASH*

Carrot paused. He knew that he was a lot more muscular, but he figured that he wasn't that strong. His green eyes glanced sideways and looked at the stone wall to his right. Carrot had just punched through the wall. He patted the other side with his fist still in hole. He removed his hand and examined it for injury. Nothing. No cuts, bruises, not even a scratch.

Carrot smiled. He made another fist and punched another hole in the hard stone wall. And another and another and another. Carrot was having a rather enjoyable time. He decided to try another attack. The green eye man did a jump kick. As expected, another hole was knocked into the wall.

What was surprising was that Carrot's foot was stuck in the hole. He lost all his balance and plummeted. But before he could crack his head opened on the stone floor, Carrot threw his hand on the floor and preformed a 360 degree spin, jarred his foot free, flipped into the air, and landed on his feet. Carrot stood there for a while to ponder. What he had just done in less than a second took more grace and agility than the Misu sisters had combined.

The drug. That was the only explanation that made any sense. The magic in the drug had some how been absorbed completely by his 12 beast genes and gave him this power. But what were the limits?

"Questions best left for another time." Carrot scanned around the operating room. Even though it had sustained heavy damage, the chemicals and drugs on the shelves were still in one piece. He marched over and began examine the contents in the vials. As he did earlier, Carrot recalled all the different properties: Most had torture significance, some had medical uses, and a few were explosive.

Carrot grinned. "It could work... it could actually work!" The plan was frightening in its simplicity: Use the drugs to cause an explosion and blow this place to Hell. And while his 'beloved friends' searched the debris for their slave-boy, Carrot heads into town and make future plans for all the Sorcerer Hunters. Not just his teammates, but for the entire organization. Big Mama was going to suffer as much as the Marron and the others. Carrot found himself grinning more fiendishly at the different ways to kill them all.

In the following hour Carrot moved with a machine's efficacy and a madman's genius. He took everything into account: The location of the explosives, the amount of chemicals needed, the distance from the ocean, and the time needed to detonate the compounds. Carrot had calculated all this within a matter of minutes. On the operating table was a sheet of paper that had so many mathematical equations that he could get an 'A' at any college.

The chemicals were placed on the corner farthest from the ocean to ensure that the majority of the building would fall into the ocean depths. He had selected the catalyst for the explosion to be a chemical that had a combustion level that would take nearly ten minutes to reach. The 'chemical timer' was a red vial that laid next to numerous drugs that would blow this entire place to Hell. The activator was another drug that when added to the red liquid would detonate in ten minutes. Carrot had thought out every last detail.

Even the remains of the hospital staff were taken into account. They were set up to have their bodies burned beyond recognition and splattered into multiple pieces. It would cover up Carrot's handy-work rather nicely. The scenario was set up most neatly: While Carrot was being operated on, he broke free and in a haste to escape knocked over a medicine cabinet onto a torch. The flames had ignited the chemicals and caused an explosion that would throw most of the hospital into the ocean at the bottom of the cliff. With the raging currents outside, any trace of Carrot's body would be lost forever. Without any magic in the explosion, it would only be obvious that he had died in the fires and his body was lost in the water.

They would never think that he could set all this up. As far as they were concern, he was nothing but a useless, stupid soldier. With the horrid grin still on his face, Carrot mixed the two drugs together and started running. He had done the math and it would take ten minutes for the drugs to ignite. As Carrot ran threw the hospital hallway he passed a grandfather clock. 2:50 am. At 3:00 this building wouldn't be here any longer.

Carrot had just left through an exit door on the other side of the compound and away from those four traitors. Carrot frowned. He had wanted the explosion to finish them but had chose not to. He wanted them all to suffer long, hard deaths.

As Carrot dashed away, he speared a glance to the hospital. He would hurt them. He swears it!

With burning determination, he ran all the way to the city without slowing down once. Town wasn't too far away. It was just one mile from the hospital. Without missing a single step, Carrot ran over the hills, past bridges, and through forests.

Taking notice of a steep ditch in the ground, Carrot leapt over it and continued onward to town. The thought didn't escape Carrot that he was now able to see a ditch in the middle of the night without any form of light. The answer was simple: He now had 100% night-vision.

Carrot smiled. This was getting better and better. He made a mental note to head over to Sorcerer Sludge's manor. There was no telling what type of weapons he could find there.

The village's open gates came into view. Carrot stopped right by them and frowned. "Where's the explosion? I put enough drugs there to blow that place back to the Stone Age!" Carrot began to worry. Without the explosion covering his escape up, the others would start hunting him! But it didn't make any sense. He mixed the chemicals together. THEY SHOULD HAVE COMBINED AND BLOWN UP! "Damnit! What went wrong? It should have blown up..." Carrot looked at the large clocktower. "...In eight minutes?!"

Carrot stared at the clocktower. 2:52 am. It didn't make any sense that he ran that fast. But it was impossible that the bomb didn't go off! Their was only one explanation that made any sense: He had ran a two minute mile.

And he wasn't even tired yet!

Carrot smiled a horrid grin. Something told him that his life was going to be much better from now on! He looked over the horizon towards where the hospital should be. Minute after minute passed as he stood at the gate patiently. He even counted down in his mind, matching the clocktower perfectly. Than he had reached the final count-down.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6..."

Carrot trembled with excitement.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

Carrot was grinning from ear to ear and spoke the last digit simultaneously with the explosion.

"ZERO!" *FROOM*

"Beautiful... it's so beautiful." He whispered. Wither he was referring to the explosion or his new found life was unknown. The only thing that could make the moment more beautiful was a better view of the fire. But his place on the ground limited his vision poorly. He glanced over the clocktower that stretched over eight stories high. Too bad the front door to the tower was locked. The top would give him a simply amazing view. It was a shame that he couldn't just brake the door down without alerting anyone. If it was only possible for him to climb the tower.

Carrot smiled. "Why not?"

He marched up to the tower and studied the location of all the cracks, chips, and finger-holds. His night-vision made the task easy. There was an ideal foot stone to spring-jump off of. The problem was that it was over twenty feet straight up. Carrot smacked his lips and jumped. To his surprise, he overshot it by a full twenty feet. He allowed himself to fly in joyous freefall before using the stone to jump another forty feet into the air. The pleasure of looking down from so high was positively exquisite.

"HA HA HA HA HAW!" Carrot continued his laughter all the way up the tower. He grabbed a flag pole and used it to springboard to the top. At the top of the tower Carrot continued with his laughter as he surveyed the city and the flames a mile away in dark rapture.

Below him, over a thousand citizens slept in their sleeping households. To the east, a raging fire burned and consumed a forest, blackening it to ashes. And on top of the tower, the worst danger of all humanity had announced his arrival. May God have mercy for this world.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**End chapter one...  
**_**XXXXXXX**

What do ya' think? Gothic? Violent? Awesome? ALL OF THE ABOVE? I hope so. As I said before, I was inspired for this after seeing 'Spiderman' the second time when I asked myself a question. What would it be like if Carrot was pumped up with the Green Goblin formula? The answer made be grin for an hour.

It was so simple to figure out the story once I began that line of thinking. The Green Goblin is one of the greatest spidy badguys ever, and I did say Carrot Glace reminded of Peter Parker in 'A New Path.' The only villain surpassing the Goblin is Venom. When I was trying to think up a real 'Carrot as a Villain' fic a while ago, I did have an idea of letting him being captured by a sorcerer and being merged with the wizard's greatest weapon: A living black costume that obeyed all of Carrot's thoughts, but I sqarshed it. The appeal of Venom was that he _actually_ thinks he's the good guy. Nope, not in this fic. In 'A New Path' Carrot played the same role of doing what he thought was right. When I planned this out, I wanted Carrot to be violent, rebellious, and psychotic!

That's the key here. The drug, the torture, and the betrayal of his friends had pushed Carrot to a sociopathic state of total madness. But what makes him so dangerous now is that he still possesses his intelligence and he's going to use that for his evil deeds. And just so I don't get and flames about Marron and the other's comments, all I've got to say was that was just how they acted in that episode. But I must say that if they knew what Dr. Sure and Nurse Ohno were planning to do, they would have came and rescued Carrot. But they were so use to seeing Carrot thrash and put himself back together that they honestly thought he was going to be all right.

Boy, were they wrong.


	2. Invading the Enemy Stronghold

From: WDCain Man  
Subject: [Sorcerer Hunters][FanFic] Green With Evil

_**Disclaimer:**_ Sorcerer Hunters is copyright by A.D. Vision. And their characters are used without permission. Dumbasses! Don't they know what would happen if they gave me full reign over their characters?

**XXXXXXX**

_**Green With Evil**_

_**Part Two:**_

_**Invading the Enemy Stronghold**_

**XXXXXXX**

Butter Milk has never been more scared in all his life. He was simply a parsoner who believed in an honest day's pay for an honest day's work. His job was that of a ticket sells-man for a railroad station in a simple city ruled by a mechanically inclined sorcerer. Pay was good; danger was minimal. All he had to do was sell the tickets. The only tough part was having to deal with the typical irate customer who was told that their train would be late. But that was okay. There wasn't anything really dangerous about those guys.

This man, however, terrified him.

"What do you mean I can't bring all my luggage?!" The voice was cold and cruel. His clothing, however, was practically out of this world: Green baggy slacks which clashed with a pair of bright red boots that matched his silk crimson red shirt that formed around his built chest. An unbutton purple jacket fit around the shirt and hang rather loosely. The jacket went all the way down to his knees and would twist and turn if there was a wind storm. The purple jacket matched the long purple leather gloves that formed around his hands like a second layer of skin. On his face was a pair of bottle frame purple sunglasses that kept his eyes hidden in a dark haze.

"S-Sir... I'm sorry sir. But a customer is allowed only four suitcases per ride. And you... have over a dozen crates to... t-t-transport... Normally a person could buy an extra seat, but you have too much to carry. I'm sorry... but we c-c-can't accommodate you."

The man looked ready to kill him.

Butter Milk gulped.

The man took a deep breath and grimaced. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a heavy bag that jingled. He dropped the bag onto the counter which caused several gold coins to fall out.

"Than I'll buy a ticket for every room on the coach. Keep the change."

"YES SIR!" Butter Milk looked at the bag joyfully. He picked up the bag and gave him all twelve tickets. Than he picked up the record book. "And your name sir? It's for the record."

The man smiled. "Tomato Juice."

"Of course Mr. Juice. All your crates will be handled with the utmost of care. Enjoy your trip sir!"

Tomato grabbed the long stream of tickets and walked into the cable cart that he brought for the trip without saying a word. Butter Milk palmed the remaining change into his pocket. This would easily pay this month's bills plus give him a lot of extra pocket money. He didn't know who that man was and he didn't care. Any guy that could tip this much was okay in his book.

**XXXXXXX**

In his private train-cart, Tomato was sitting in a chair and reading a note-book with his sunglasses off. A knock came. It was the stewardess. She opened the door and spoke in a sweet tone. "Mr. Juice? We're getting ready to depart now, is their anything I could do for you?"

"Leave." He hadn't even bothered to look up from his book.

The stewardess nodded and left. There was something in his tone that absolutely petrified her. She made a mental note not to disturb him unless he summoned her. Those green eyes of his made him seem even more dangerous. But she had to wonder just where he got all the money to buy every room in this cart. He didn't look like a rich sorcerer, so just how did he earn so much money?

Inside his room, Carrot Glace listened to the stewardess mutter of how he came about his fortune and smiled. It was such a wonderful feeling recalling that memory. It was just two days ago...

**XXXXXXX**

"A perfect disguise." Carrot whispered to himself. He was wearing a form-fitting pair of blue jeans along with a pair of red tennis shoes. He wore a red sports-jacket over a white muscle shirt with fingerless gloves. To help him remain even more unrecognizable was a blond wig with a red baseball hat. In short, Carrot looked exactly like a green eyed Terry Bogard.

So far things have been going pretty well for the formal Sorcerer Hunter. After his caravaning around the city rooftops, he had made it to Sorcerer Sludge's manor. The entire estate had been burglarized and stripped to the bone of all financial value. But that wasn't Carrot's main concern. What really mattered was how much of Sludge's work still remained intact. All of his journals of 'Mystic Chemistry' were totally safe and in good condition.

Carrot couldn't afford to spend too much time there. Big Mama would soon send a team of Hunters there to capture the magic and the resources. Carrot moved with the same cold and methodical efficacy that had done so at the hospital. It had only taken a few hours to load everything of importance in crates and have them shipped off to the train-yard. But even before he went there, he knew he wasn't going to have enough to transport all the material.

Right now, he knew the goods were safe. But if he didn't get them out of town soon, people would start asking questions. That was why he came here. It was one of those typical fight arenas where people would bet money on those duking it out in the pit.

Carrot considered himself lucky that the research was still there. That was what brought him to this place of blood and tears. Simply robbing the place would be doom to failure with so many guards in here. So Carrot planned to jump the boss of the battle-arena as he left the arena with his large chuck of cash. But that idea also had its faults. At this stage of the game, Carrot couldn't afford to deal with both the mafia and the Hunters. So that left him out of luck.

Currently he was watching the fight as he did for the past two hours. In the ring were a buff weight lifter using some pathetic form of wrestling against a rather small, but quite quick, old man dressed in Chinese robes.

Standing next to Carrot were a pair of young kids. The eldest was dressed as a bum whose brown clothes reeked of beer and booze. His brown hair was a mess of tangled strands and dirt which was held under a trashy old hat. The only thing that made him look even remotely respectable was his rather impressive physic and height. He stood over six feet high. In his hand was a cheep beer bottle that was only opened for a minute and already was half empty.

To the boozer's right was a young red headed kid dressed in generation x style clothing. His shirt posted a picture of a group called 'The Golden Girls.' He wore a pair of light blue jeans that fit around his skinny legs. A red bandana wrapped around his forehead. He had a body that wasn't unlike Carrot's own before the potion. Carrot could smell a strong amount of marijuana on the kid. He had the looks of an idiot and it was quite obvious that the drunk was the brains of the pair. They both appeared to be in their late teens.

"Man look at the old guy!" Spoke the dirty old drunk.

"YEAH! CAN HE MOVE OR WHAT?!" Screamed weed smelling punk kid.

Carrot ignored them. Imbecilic people board him. He instead focused on the fight, choosing to examine the fighters and comparing them to some of the Hunters. These street brawlers were good, but weren't in their league.

The drunk approached him. "Hey buddy! What do you think, huh? Ain't they awesome or what?" He slurred.

Carrot didn't even bother to look back, not deeming the boozer worthy of a response. That angered the drunk. "HEY! YOU TOO GOOD TO TALK TO ME?!"

The punk kid grabbed his drunken friend by the shoulder and pulled him away. "Hey come on Cookie, we're here to enjoy the fights. Not get in one."

"Okay Cream." Surprisingly the drunk agreed and dropped the discussion. Soon they were all standing against a guardrail and watching the fight.

Carrot looked board.

Cookie, the drunk, started rooting for the old man.

Cream started babbling like an idiot and started throwing mock punches. "Yeah, yeah! Jab, jab, RIGHT CROSS!" The old man did nothing of the sort and continued fighting with chops and kicks in an organized pattern.

Cookie giggled. "Nice job pal, but I don't think you'd make a good fighter. No one can predict that guy's fighting moves!"

"Spin kick..."

The old man launched a spinning high kick which knocked the muscle man back.

"Weak jab..."

The elder fighter threw a weak jab at the eyes of his opponent that blinded him.

"Leg sweep..."

Sure enough, the muscle man was tripped on a leg sweep and fell right on his ass.

"Jawbreaker kick..."

The old man finished the fight by cracking his opponent's jaw with a nasty looking kick.

Cookie and Creme were staring at Carrot with a mix of horror, awe, and amazement. Creme, being the more sober of the two, questioned Carrot. "How did you do that?!"

Carrot looked over the two with an eyebrow raised. "You mean you couldn't see their moves?"

The two shook their heads.

"All it takes is a good deal of battle experience and a fast eye. His every muscle intonation tells you his next move and my experience tells me what the follow-through would be. So that means that I would know how... to... counter..." Carrot smiled. He looked over to Cookie and Creme. "You two have any experience betting on fights before?

The two nodded.

Carrot had a psychotic grin planted on his face as he eyed the arena. To the side was a long line of muscular men and women eager to fight. The crowds were composed of gambling, rich fools who deserved losing their cash. Carrot looked over the place and continued grinning, for he had just figured out how to make A LOT of money!

Within a few minutes he was already in the ring. His first match was against some monster of a man wearing black leather wrestling attire with a silver saw design on his chest that matched his silver gloves. His shins were protected by silver knee high boots. His face was a covered with a grizzle beard that looked like it wasn't combed for over a month. His name was Bonesaw and he was to be the first in a long line of people to be sent to the emergency ward by Carrot tonight.

The big man laughed at the tiny figure standing before him. "Any last words 'fore I cripple ya' little man. OH YEAH!" Carrot looked at the fool with a calm look on his face.

"Yes," he spoke though clenched teeth. "You, and everyone after you, are going to die tonight."

Bonesaw laughed. There was no way that kid was actually saying that he was going to cripple him. "Whatever kid. C'mon, take your best shot. I'll give ya' a freebee." He pointed to his cheek in a display of open defiance. Behind him, the crowds cheered and laughed at modern day case of 'David vs Goliath.'

Carrot smirked. He was going to enjoy crippling this idiot. His attitude reminded him of Gateau. Carrot bent down, launched the mother of all nut shots and brought the towering Bonesaw to his knees. Everyone in the audience froze in silent sympathy.

Bonesaw looked up with tear filled eyes. Carrot gave an elbow to the muscle man's throat. The man clinched his throat as he lost the ability to breathe. Carrot followed though with an exact duplication of the spin kick that he had witnessed the old man perform in the earlier match. Which REALLY freaked Cookie and Creme out! At first they thought Carrot was some sort of local martial artist, but now they've realized that he was at least in the top ten fighters in the world to be able to use the same moves from another fighter just from sight.

Carrot marched up to Bonesaw. The wrestler tried backed away, but it was no use. The last kick cracked his skull slightly and already had developed into a concussion. Had he the ability, Bonesaw would have run away in absolute terror from the Terry Bogard dressed up warrior.

Sadly, Bonesaw was in no condition to even remember his own name much less how to move his legs after that last kick. Carrot decided to put that fat pig out of his misery, but decided not to kill him. If the audience saw that he enjoyed killing, it would have lowered the odds on him. Which would have lowered the money he'd get from his winnings. But that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun with him.

Carrot kicked again and was rewarded as Bonesaw's nose broke. Carrot exulted as he grabbed and twisted and shattered the muscle man's right shoulder in four places. Carrot grinned in evil delight as he dropped Bonesaw to the ground and used the nastiest stonebreaker punch he had on the wrestler's groin for the second time. Than Carrot started working on the ribs. The sound of Bonesaw's bones braking was music to Carrot's ears. It reminded him of Ohno and Sure's screams as he tortured them to death.

Carrot finally deemed that he had enough fun with this one and dropped the cripple sucker to the ground. He spun around to the silent audience, smiled yet again, and threw his hat into the air. "OKAY!"

**XXXXXXX**

Back in the train cart, Carrot was still smiling over that night. For three straight hours, he battled thoughout the evening. Wearing all those loose clothes kept his muscles from sight and made him a risky bet. Carrot had a ball all evening. That was the first time he had ever been in a fight since the 'incident' at the hospital. He frowned. It was a shame that bitch had to show up.

**XXXXXXX**

After his twentieth match, he deemed he had won more than enough money to transport all the material. Carrot would have been more than ready for another twenty rounds when she came though the door.

Her name was Sandwich. She was a seven foot tall, muscular amazon whose blond hair went all the way to her waist. The muscle bound woman wore tight green short shorts along with a brown V-strip jacket that nearly showed off her entire chest. Her strength was greater than a raging rhino and her speed was faster than a mustang that roamed the forest. Her fighting skills had placed her in the top twenty greatest fighters in the world and she was going to be Carrot's next opponent.

An easy win.

But that wasn't what bothered him. She was a Sorcerer Hunter. And Carrot didn't know if he'd have the willpower to keep himself from killing her in the ring. Carrot knew how the other Hunters would react if one of their own were killed. But it was so tempting to say 'To Hell with it' and just rip her head off and bathe in her blood!

Carrot, Cookie, and Creme quickly left the arena and headed for a bar. He didn't worry about Sandwich going there. As a martial artist, she considered drinking to be a form of 'poisoning' her body and never bothered touching the stuff.

Gutless Bitch.

**XXXXXXX**

The three were having a victory celebration at the bar aptly titled 'The Midnight Kegger.' Carrot bought the two drinks and paid them 5% of what he made earlier. It was only fair considering that he did all the real work, but those two did a rather impressive job. They received what they earned. But it didn't really matter, Carrot had more than enough money to pay for the transport as well as new lodgings. And they did give him a good idea on a great way to make money.

Creme was barely conscious after several bottles. His partner, however, knew how to hold his liquor. Cookie looked over his eighteenth shot glass. "Hey b-bro... w-when's the n-n-next figghhhht? We can still make some more m-m-mo-cash."

Carrot glared at the slurring drunk. "We?"

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

Carrot froze. That laugh! It couldn't be! He began to scope the bar out, hoping to find a place to exit. Even though he was still in his Terry Bogard disguise, he wasn't positive that Chocolate wouldn't recognize him. Fortunately, it wasn't the elder Misu sister that laughed.

At that moment the door opened and in walked the two most feared sorceresses in the world. It was rather hard to figure out the short redhead was in fact a girl and not a boy with her flat-chest. Lina Inverse's cape dripped behind her, making her look like a stupid brat playing dress up. As a former Sorcerer Hunter, Carrot knew who these two were and just how dangerous they could be if handled improperly.

Right behind her was one of the most sluty women Carrot had ever seen in his life. The black haired sorceress named Naga wore her usual black-barely-adequate-and-micro bikini. She looked around and basked in the attention that every male in the bar gave her.

Every male that is, except Carrot.

Naga stared. A man was ignoring her?! INCONCIEVABLE! She was the White Serpent, the woman that struck fear, awe, and lust in all men and women! No one could resist her, much less acknowledge her presence! It had to be that flatchested little girl Lina Inverse! She always brought down her sex appeal whenever she was around!

Lina smiled. Seeing any man resist the stuck up bitch was okay in her book. She walked up to Carrot, Cookie, and Creme's table while Naga hung around the bar like a cheap whore hoping to catch Carrot's eye. Naturally every other man in the place was practically drooling over her lushish body. But Not Carrot!

Carrot's indifference was freaking Naga out. She thrust her chest out and allowed her huge breasts to bounce for everyone in the bar to watch. A few men fell out of their chairs. Several passed out from nosebleeds. Many more found themselves smiling like the hormonal apes they were.

Carrot found himself more interested in his drank.

Lina was liking this guy more and more. She stood at the table and pulled the seat right out from under the unconscious Creme and sat in his chair. Carrot sat there pouring a small shot glass half empty from a large wine bottle almost filled. She reached out and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey there handsome. What's your name?" Her hand was jerked away painfully as Carrot narrowed his green eyes.

"Don't touch me again," he ordered.

Lina was prepared to act like... well, like Lina, when she caught herself staring into his cold eyes. She jumped away from the table with a frighten look on her face. She looked back at Naga, she didn't want to fight this guy without some sort of back up. HELL! She didn't want to fight this guy at all!

Naga smiled. The little witch just learned what happens when a girl tries to do what only a real woman should do and was punished! Now it's time for Little Lina Inverse to see what a real woman could do. She went over to the table, making sure everyone got a good look at her bump-and-grind walk.

Naga looked into Lina's eyes and saw fear. Now she knew just how dangerous the White Serpent was. She examined Lina's injured wrist. "Does it hurt Little Lina? Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

Carrot growled in anger.

Lina trembled with fear.

Naga lusted in ignorance.

Cookie wanted a drank.

Naga looked Carrot up and down and found herself approaching orgasm. Finally she found a REAL MAN who would make all her desires come true! But it appeared that the young stud muffin was as dense as Gourry is as not to notice her. She walked sultry around the table, moving her delicious curves in a provocative manner.

Carrot tighten his grip on the neck of the wine bottle. This girl was really beginning to bother him.

Naga pressed herself against the chair, letting it mold itself around her firm tummy. She licked her lips and thrust her chest out, hoping this would get a reaction out of the guy. It didn't.

By this time, Naga was beginning to wonder what it would take. Would she have to strip naked and give him a lap dance to get a reaction? Why not? She smiled and grabbed her top, ready to undo it when she noticed Carrot was holding a wine bottle by its neck. It's been a while since she had a drank, nearly four hours. "How about you pour me a drank, Darling?"

*SRASH*

Lina stared in horror as Carrot smashed the wine bottle against Naga's face. The White Serpent collapsed on the floor. She screamed in agony as she clawed at her face hoping to get the glass shards out.

At that moment, Lina forgot all her fear of the green eye man. "YOU MONSTER! FIRE-"

*KRIK*

She was quickly reminded of it.

Lina joined her friend on the floor as she nursed several broken ribs shattered by a single kick. Before she could mutter a single healing spell, Carrot began kicking her repeatedly in the stomach: Braking her remaining ribs and bruising her vital chest organs.

By that time Naga came to her senses and began a counter attack. She looked up from the ground at Carrot with hatred in her eyes, rage in her heart, and power in her hands. "SPIRIT GOL-"

*FRAP*

Carrot kicked Naga in the head and sent her flying across the bar floor before cracking her skull against the hard wall. The impact knocked Naga out. Her face was disfigured to a horrific degree from the wine bottle. Blood flowed from her wounds unto the wooden planked floor. Carrot was pleased with the strike. One down and one to go. He turned around to deal with the red head.

"EXPLOSION ARRAY!"

"SHIT!" Instantly the ground exploded upward and a huge dust cloud filled the bar.

Lina smiled. Than frown when she looked over to her fallen comrade. She couldn't even take any joy that Naga's face was all tore up. She began to run over to aid her friend. "Don't worry Naga, I'll- GRAAK!"

Lina found herself in a chokehold. Though there was only one person who it could be, but it wasn't possible. No one was that fast! The explosion was instantaneous and detonated the second the spell was chanted. But this MONSTER had just proven her wrong.

Tighter and tighter he throttled the younger Inverse sister, cutting off her oxygen supply. The fight quickly left her. Soon her eyes had started pleading with the man to let her go. Please let her go! She wouldn't fight any more. JUST LET HER GO! Slowly and surly, her vision blurred and finally everything went dark.

It took an enormous amount of willpower to keep from choking the brat till she died, but he did it. But it wasn't easy. If it weren't for the knowledge that Lina had many powerful allies, he would have finished her and the tramp off than and there. He dropped the unconscious Lina to the ground. By now, everyone in the bar was staring at Carrot the same way Cookie and Creme had when he announced the fighters moves in advance. They all began backing off, doing their best not to anger the man who had just defeated the great Dragon Spooker and the beautiful White Serpent.

Everyone but Cookie and Creme. Cookie was still moaning about his broken wine bottle and Creme was still passed out under their table.

Carrot looked around the bar and seemed to soak in the fear. He liked it. He looked at Naga and imagined Chocolate in her place, crying and bleeding by his hands. That darling remark really unleashed the beast in his soul. With an insane smile, he grabbed his red had and tossed it up into the air. "OKAY!"

The entire bar was way too scared to bother facefaulting. Carrot stood surrounded by the petrified patrons. Lina and Naga were in desperate need of medical attention. He seemed to feed on their pain like a dark predator of the night. Carrot laughed for a full minute.

**XXXXXXX**

*knock knock* "Sir, is something wrong?"

The stewardess entered the room and found that Mr. Juice was still laughing maniacally. He hadn't acknowledged her yet. She shook him gently. "Are you alright?"

Carrot stopped laughing and glared at her.

The stewardess, named Banana, found herself frozen to the spot. Surprisingly though, Carrot smiled gently and spoke in a kind voice to her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I was just remembering a really fun night at a bar..." His voice had a charming nostalgic feel to it. He waved his hand in a gentle dismissive gesture. Banana left. She didn't understand why everyone was so scared of him, he seemed rather nice. Why he probably came from some sort of bachelor party with beautiful women at the local bar with some nice friends of his. So naturally he'd be in a good mode.

After Banana was gone, Carrot picked up the book and continued reading. He had more than enough money for a new home to study all this material. But unfortunately, there were only a few journals that detailed this wonderful sorcery called Mystic Chemistry. The rest was just different spells which were useless. Because of his zoanthropy, he couldn't use magic without some sort of mystic backlash. So what Carrot needed was a way to use magic without casting it. A difficult dilemma, but not impossible.

This book spoke of sorcerers called 'Magic Engineers' who had found a way to create powerful magic weapons without having to use magic themselves. But according to this book, all of them were sealed away after the War and their locations were a secret.

There was only one place that would have the locations of the Magic Engineers: The Stella Church!

The problem was just how to get into the record room. As a former Hunter, Carrot knew ways to get pass its defenses. But how to do it without detection? Since the fights in the battle-arena, Carrot had mastered some stealth/ninjetsu techniques that he had seen a ninja perform there. But even he couldn't sneak pass all the defenses there. He would need some sort of diversion, but what?

Carrot flipped a page detailing something titled 'The Fortress of Kanellkiall."

Carrot smiled, he had found the proper diversion. It wouldn't be long before the secrets of Magical Engineering would be his!

**XXXXXXX**

"FIVE FUCKING DAYSS! I'VE BEEN WALKING THIS DAME TRAIL FOR FIVE FUCKING DAYS!"

Carrot was boiling with anger. After he had departed from the train in a city and bought new lodgings for his base, he had set out to the Fortress of Kanellkiall. The problem was that the fortress was hidden deep within the mountains and he couldn't get there by riding on a horse. The only thing Carrot had was a vial of 'mystic chemistry' to brake the seal holding the fortress underground. These chemicals were highly volatile and could explode if aggravated too much. So a horse ride though a rocky mountain was completely unacceptable. He couldn't run because than he knew for a fact that with his speed, the magic drug would blow up.

That only left walking.

Carrot was in white hiking pants and shirt along with a massive backpack that he carried that was not unlike one belonging to a certain lost boy from Ranma 1/2. He scoped the area out on his map that he took from his large camping backpack. He was a quarter of the way there. So if he kept of this pace, he should be there by tomorrow evening. Carrot swore under his breath. This was not acceptable, their had to be an easier way to reach destinations while holding chemicals much faster, but what? Riding an animal over rocky terrain was out of the question. Carrot looked up towards the hot sun that blared over the mountain range.

The sky. That was the answer. He would have to make some sort of flying apparatus that would enable him to easily soar above the ground. Some sort of glider perhaps? He would have to start devising plans for such a vehicle once he had learned the secrets of magical engineering and combine it with his knowledge of mystic chemistry.

Carrot's stomach growled so he stopped and fixed himself a meal with the MREs he bought from the camping store. Unlike the crap served in the army, these were halfway edible. Carrot finished his meal of instant beef stew and cheese potatoes. After he disposed of the garbage, Carrot began listing his weaknesses to himself.

1) He still didn't know what his limits were. He hadn't taken the time to study the effects of the drug he was exposed to. His first concern was killing the Sorcerer Hunters.

2) He was impatient. It was literally driving him insane going though his plans when all he wanted was just to storm into the Stella Church and killing his teammates.

3) He felt his hated burn within. And that could make him sloppy. It was just that he'd rather die than wait another day before he could start killing them all. He hungered for their deaths.

Packing his backpack back up, Carrot continued onwards though the mountains. At this rate, he should reach the location of the dark fortress by tomorrow evening.

**XXXXXXX**

Carrot had reached the location of the fortress according to Sludge's journals. The landscape was unlike any he had ever seen before. The desert ground was surrounded my stone walls. There was another circle of triangle rocks composed around the center. In the middle was a large stone spike that extended over five hundred yards into the air. At the bottom, the point was imbedded into a perfectly smooth gray sphere.

Carrot blinked at the odd structure and compared it to the sketch in the journal. It was a match. Carrot scoped the area out and couldn't find anything that resembled a 'fortress of death and destruction.' He began studying the center spike and the gray ball. This entire place screamed 'artificial' to him. He couldn't find the seal for the fortress on the sphere, so that only left one logical place. The top.

Carrot pondered. He could easily leap up to the top of the gigantic spike, but he was carrying volatile chemicals. That only left one choice: Climbing up 1500 feet straight up one a stone spike that had little to none footholds. All with his bare hands while carrying a backpack that weighed over a thirty pounds.

Piece of Cake.

**XXXXXXX**

Four minutes later...

Carrot had reached the top after the long climb. "This had better be worth it..." Noticing a magical seal at the top of the spike, Carrot reached inside his backpack. After a minute of searching, he pulled out a red vial about six inches long. Removing the cork, he poured it over the seal.

The red potion instantly melted though the stone seal like acid. It quickly melted all the way down to the stone ball. Once the acid had reached it, the sphere glowed an unholy color and the giant spike vanished in golden light.

Carrot naturally plummeted to the ground. Having the entire spike just vanished wasn't a contingency he planned for. Breathing deeply, Carrot took in the distance he was from the ground, at this height, he'd most likely splat.

Unacceptable.

Carrot instantly reached into the pack and began searching. He wasn't worried. It would take several moments before he would hit the ground. After a second of searching, he pulled out a long leather whip. He began recalling all the times Tira had used it. With a simple flick of his wrist, the whip lashed out and wrapped around one of the surrounding stone spikes. He swung upwards until he maxed the whip to its length. With another flick of the wrist, the whip released the spike, and Carrot landed safely on the stone column.

Carrot smiled. "These 'Photographic Reflexes' have been proven rather useful. I can't WAIT to use them on those smug Haz Knights!" He spoke the last part with an evil gleam in his eyes. Carrot looked down and blinked. The stone sphere had just turned into an eyeball the size of a person.

Freaky.

The ground began to rumble as if an earthquake was happening. Carrot took this as notice and began running down the slanted stone spike. His green eyes began watering from dust raising up from the ground. Which meant that something was coming up from the ground. Carrot took this as a good sign to get the Hell out of this place. He began his inhuman running speed. He didn't have to worry about the chemicals exploding. The red one was the only potion that was combustible.

It had only taken seconds to reach a safety point away. As expected, the dark Fortress of Kanellkiall had risen. The evil eye floated at the top, surviving the land as it plotted a course of destruction. The monstrous fortress, to Carrot's surprise, began moving in the direction of the Stella Church.

Carrot smiled evilly. If the fortress was heading to where he thought it was, than he would most definitely receive the distraction he wanted. He began running towards the Church. His speed was slightly greater than the fortress's flight. The Stella Church was about a hundred miles away though a terrain having dark forests, scorching deserts, and dangerous mountains.

He should reach it in about four hours. Give or take.

**XXXXXXX**

Three hours, fifty minutes later...

It was an odd feeling to be back on Sorcerer Hunters territory. It felt wonderful knowing that he was at his enemy's stronghold and they not realize it. It also stirred up painful memories of when he was proud to be a Sorcerer Hunter. It was a child's dream: Going from city to city, righting wrongs, and saving the innocent along with his loving friends.

'Bout time he grew up.

Carrot pushed those thoughts aside. He wasn't here to go down memory lane. He was here to get information. Using the stealth techniques he picked up from watching Tira and Chocolate use on countless missions, Carrot quickly and quietly made his way though the Stella Church. Once again he had to thank the Misu Sisters for their skills. How should he thank them he wondered. Perhaps ripping their hearts out after he killed them, thus granting them quick deaths?

Nah, Let the bitches suffer.

The Church rocked. The Fortress was attacking again. According to his plan, Big Mama and her Haz Knights went to personally deal with the threat. Hidden in the shadows, Carrot slipped passed an open door. Inside was a sobbing Dota, praying for Mama to be all right. She didn't want to lose any more friends.

Carrot paused. Was Dota talking about him? It didn't really matter. The girl needed to be taught a lesson in reality. Why, just look at the one Marron and the others taught him.

Carrot continued down the dark halls. Mama had to divert the Stella Church's power to energize a barrier to protect the place. Finally Carrot reached the record room. Pass the giant arched doorways was the most secretive, most sought after, deadliest knowledge on the planet. In this room was secrets that could conquer the world.

As Carrot moved closer to the closed door way, he heard footsteps inside the chamber of secrets. It was rather surprising that Mama would assign a guard here when the Church was under attack. Did she suspect an intrusion? Doubtful, she had no evidence to back it up. The Hunter had to have been assigned here and hadn't left his duty yet.

Another explosion. This one blew a piece of the ceiling into large chucks that fell to the ground. Perfect. Carrot couldn't have set this up better if he tried. He picked up a heavy piece of concrete from the ceiling and marched up to the heavy door. He knocked on it quietly, just loud enough to catch the Hunter's attention but not to be able to alert anyone else. Carrot quickly leapt up on top of the arches at the peak of the doorway. He held the heavy masonry in his hands, ready to bludgeon the poor goober that opened the door.

The doors opened. It was Sandwich who walked out. Sandwich, the one who stopped his fighting spree at the arena. Sandwich the over muscular Amazon that could never drank a beer. Sandwich was the person Carrot would have to kill to get to the chamber.

"Thank you God," he muttered under his breath.

Carrot leapt off the archway without making a sound. Sandwich felt something was wrong and looked up. The look on her face was a mix of grim realization that she was going to die and total shock at finding out her assassin was someone known to be dead.

*CRACK*

The impact not only caved in Sandwich's skull, but also broke her neck. She fell to the floor, her head twisted at a horrible angle. Carrot quickly put the masonry next to her shattered skull. It would be obvious: Sandwich had died when the explosion had knocked the roof on her head. She had died in the line of duty and would receive a hero's funeral. No one would be the wiser.

Carrot smiled in feral delight before heading into the chamber. Soon he would learn the secrets of Magical Engineering. Soon he would use that deadly knowledge against his enemies. Killing Sandwich had only whetted his appetite.

**XXXXXXX**

Outside the Stella Church, Carrot grinned in pure rapture. He didn't only accomplish his original objective, but he also killed a Hunter and gained information that he never dreamed of acquiring. For twelve minutes, he moved with lightning speed, coping down not only the location of a Magic Engineer, but also the locations of hundreds of powerful sealed spells. Carrot could make a fortune selling those secrets to the Sorcerer Empire. But what made this victory so sweet was that Carrot had in his possession a list of every Sorcerer Hunter and Haz Knight on the planet. There was nothing like knowing where all your enemies slept at night. Now what to do with this info? Use it himself, or sell it to the Empire? Choices. Carrot decided to leave that question for later.

Putting the lists in his backpack, Carrot began heading towards his new home. With this knowledge at his disposal and the power of a Magic Engineer combined with his Mystic Chemistry he would become invincible! He would become the first of a new breed of sorcerers. He would become... a Techno Sorcerer!

**XXXXXXX  
****End chapter two...  
****XXXXXXX**

Like the second chapter? This chapter was by far the funnest thing I've written yet. I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. My favorite part was the bar scene where Carrot slashed up Naga's face. I thought it was interesting to now have the hottest babes after Carrot. He does have a certain evil charm to him. But the cool thing is that Carrot doesn't care about women now. I'm not saying he's gay, he just thinks that they're useless. Don't worry though. He's too evil to be gay. But that doesn't mean he can't have fun. Killing Sandwich and drinking with Cookie and Creme was really enjoyable for him. Would anyone like to see more of Cookie and Creme? Than leave that in your reviews and tell me.

And the part with Carrot walking to the Fortress of Kanellkiall (did I spell that right?) I just always thought it was strange how villains would just 'appear' at places and I thought it be cool to see Carrot having to hike there.

And the Photographic Reflexes? Taskmaster has always been one of my favorite baddies and I just couldn't resist the idea. Plus it does make sense that the formula is responsible for that as well. Norman Osborn did become smarter from the Green Goblin formula and since it's impossible for a drug to make you know more knowledge, the only answer would be an augmented learning curve. Carrot can now master techniques and schools of science faster than the Golden Boy.


End file.
